


Never A Good Ending

by ENDER_PE4RL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENDER_PE4RL/pseuds/ENDER_PE4RL
Summary: Wilbur and Technoblade sparing as kidsWith a dark twistNOT A SHIP FANFIC
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Kudos: 55





	Never A Good Ending

the sun was elevated in the blue and pink shaded sky as beams shone down onto a grassy field, highlighting each blade of grass and wildflowers. two children ran around the open feild playfully and happily. an older male, their father sat a bit away. watching over the two, his immemse wings wrapped around parts of the grass next to him. 

dull wooden swords were in the hands of the children, they werent sharp enough to even leave a scratch, at most if hit hard enough it would leave a small splinter. one of the children, the one with brown fluffy hair ran off behind a tree, his wooden sword in hand with a wide smile on his face filled with childish innocence. The other child, exactly the same age as the other with pure pink hair quickly followed after. "Wilbur where did you go?" he spoke looking all around his surroundings. 

the small figure jumped out from behind the tree "boo!" he yelled his hands at his ears and a small smirk on his face. the other fell backwards a bit but kept his balance "hey! that wasnt fair, im the king im not supposed to be scared!" he spoke, he was playing pretend as a king.

the other huffed "well i dont see you with a crown so no you're not!" he smiled back and walked off for a minute behind another tree, he then ran back, a small, yellow paper crown in hand as he placed it on the head of the other. "Will?" the pink haired boy looked in confusion. "there now you're really a king!" a smile was still on Wilbur's small face. 

"Will." he flicked Wilbur' head with his fingers. "Ow! what as that fooorrr?" Wilbur whined as he held his head where he was flicked. "well, being the villain is just so much more intresting, dont you think, Wilbur? " the boy now with a crown spoke, very eerily for a child. He got back to senses _did i get too carried away, i did flick his head instead of saying thank you for the crown.._

'then ill be your hero, Techno!" the fluffy haired boy spoke happily, not at all bothered by the other's eerie voice. "are you stupid?" Techno's voice was cold and monotone. "It's perfect! every good villain needs a hero! just think about it!" a smile was still present on Wilbur's face. "laaammmeee~" Techno exaggerated the word until his voice faded out. "Heros are cool what do you mean?! plus heros always win!" He began ranting about how cool heros were, Techno plugged his ears as Wilbur spoke "are you even listening!?" 

\---

_well its heros being lame isnt the only reason why. its just that, heros dont always get happy endings._

Wilbur, layed on the cold stone ground, a slash directly in his chest. blood had soaked through his clothes. loud screams could be heard in the distance. the remains of a no longer existing country settled as a man with pink hair yelled with withers all around him, heading straight for the remaining citizens of _L'manberg._

**Author's Note:**

> (:


End file.
